The Hunger Games Peeta's POV
by meliecom
Summary: Parce que j'adore TROP Peeta, parce que j'avais envie de jouer un peu avec son personnage, parce qu'il est tout simplement adorable! Un petit quelque chose que j'avaie envie de faire, le tome 1 de Hunger Games réécrit du point de vue de Peeta!
1. Chapitre 1

_Aloooors…. Voilà! Ce n'était pas difficile à prévoir que j'allais finir par poster quelque chose sur Hunger Games étant donné que j'en suis un peu obsédée! Je ne sais pas trop où je m'en vais avec ça, mais je vais essayer de continuer cette petite histoire même si je ne posterai peut-être pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais! Vive l'école! ;)_

_Bref, donc! Ce que je fais ici c'est un peu « réécrire » le premier tome de la série, mais du point de vue de Peeta plutôt que du point de vue de Katniss! Je l'adore vraiment trooop… (Mais vraiment trop!) donc j'avais envie d'écrire un peu avec son personnage! :) J'espère que vous apprécierez! ^^_

_Comme toujours, rien de ceci ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Parce que Hunger Games c'est la vie! :P_

* * *

Le soleil est à peine levé dans le ciel du district douze lorsque j'entends ma mère tambouriner à la porte de la chambre que je partage avec mes deux frères. Me demandant pourquoi elle tient à nous réveiller aux aurores, j'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux qui ne semblent pas vouloir répondre à ma demande. Tout en passant ma main dans mes cheveux en bataille, je mets quelques secondes à réaliser quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui; le jour de la moisson.

Soudainement, le fait que ma mère vient me réveiller aussi tôt prend tout son sens. Effectivement, le jour de la moisson est l'une de nos plus grosses journées pour la boulangerie. Je crois que ça doit s'expliquer par le fait que tout le monde veut profiter une dernière fois des bonnes choses de la vie – pour autant qu'il puisse y avoir des bonnes choses dans le district douze.

Il flotte toujours un sentiment d'urgence en cette journée, urgence de dire certaines choses au cas où nous serions obligés de partir pour le capitole, urgence de faire ces derniers trucs que nous remettions au lendemain mais qui deviennent importante, urgence de profiter du temps avec ceux que nous aimons. Pour ma part, je me dis malheureusement qu'il n'y a rien qui me retienne ici. Non, comme personne je ne voudrais pas être choisi, mais je sais quand même que personne ne regretterait ma présence.

J'entends ma mère à l'étage inférieur qui discute avec un client d'une voix presque aimable, cela ne peut bien qu'arriver le jour de la moisson. J'ai remarqué depuis déjà plusieurs années qu'il y a un certain lien qui s'installe entre les habitants du district lors de ce jour noir, nous nous sentons tous un peu plus proches de nos voisins et des personnes que nous connaissons.

Cependant, je sais pour ma part que ce lien est quelque chose de très fragile en cette journée de moisson. En effet, quand nous sommes tous alignés sur la grande place, à attendre qu'Effie Trinket, la ridicule et éclatante hôtesse du district douze, tire les noms des bols, nous sommes tous vraiment seuls. C'est chacun pour soi, et nous avons tous si peur d'être choisi que nous ne pensons même pas à ceux qui pourraient être choisis à notre place.

Je me souviens de l'année passée, où l'une des jeunes sœurs d'un de mes amis d'école a été choisie lors du tirage. Elle n'avait que douze ans, et son frère et sa sœur l'ont regardé monter sur l'estrade, et partir vers une mort certaine sans même lever le petit doigt.

Quand bien même je savais que cette pratique était très courante, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça totalement ridicule. Il existait bien une manière de détourner le règlement et d'éviter à ces jeunes enfants de partir pour le Capitole, c'est-à-dire de se porter volontaire à leur place, mais ça n'arrivait que très rarement, surtout dans des districts pauvres comme le nôtre, où il n'y avait en fait jamais eu de volontaire.

Je tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre près de mon lit, selon le soleil, je crois qu'il est près de six heures, et je ne suis pas encore prêt à quitter le confort de mon lit pour affronter cette journée. Je n'ai pas vraiment rien que je veux faire en cette journée qui pourrait bien être la dernière dans mon district, et j'aurais bien volontiers passé les prochaines heures avant la moisson juste ici, mais déjà j'entends ma mère m'appeler du bas des escaliers et je me redresse tant bien que mal.

Enfilant négligemment un pantalon et une chemise je descends les escaliers pour aller rejoindre ma mère et mon père qui sont déjà dans la boulangerie. Mon père est en train de surveiller une miche de pain qui est presque prête à être retirée du feu et il me fait signe d'approcher.

- Tu veux venir ici prendre ma place Peeta, je dois aller répondre à notre client, me dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte qu'un jeune homme vient de traverser.

J'hoche la tête encore vaguement endormi alors que je vais prendre la place de mon père près du four. Lorsque le jeune homme fait quelques pas de plus je le reconnais immédiatement, il s'agit de Gale, un garçon de 18 ans qui vient de la veine.

Je sais qu'il va à l'école avec nous mais je ne lui jamais vraiment prêté attention, à part pour le fait que je sais qu'il se tient toujours avec Katniss, et une pointe de jalousie m'envahit lorsque je pense au temps qu'il passe avec elle. Je le regarde sortir un écureuil, voulant l'échanger contre une miche de pain, et je me demande s'il va aller la rejoindre et partager ce pain avec elle.

Je ne devrais pas être jaloux; je n'ai jamais même trouvé le courage d'aller parler à cette fille qui pourtant occupe mes pensées depuis maintenant plus de dix ans, c'est-à-dire depuis que j'ai commencé l'école. Je vois Gale repartir avec un beau morceau de pain et je suis quand même surpris, d'habitude mon père demande plus sur son pain, mais j'imagine qu'il a décidé d'être plus généreux en cette journée de moisson, bien le contraire de ma mère.

Je sursaute alors qu'une main s'abat derrière ma tête alors que je réalise que je suis en train de faire bruler le pain que j'étais censé surveiller.

- Regarde donc un peu ce que tu fais, tu vas encore faire brûler le pain espèce d'incompétent, me dit une voix raide que je sais appartient à ma mère et je sors le pain rapidement.

- Désolé mère, je dis seulement en déposant le pain brulant sur une plaque afin qu'il refroidisse.

Regardant cette miche un peu plus brunie que d'habitude, je me dis que c'est quand même ironique que j'aie failli bruler cette miche car je pensais à Katniss, alors que j'ai délibérément brulé deux beaux gros pains aux raisins il y a quatre ans pour la seule raison que je voulais les lui donner.

L'odeur du pain brûlé me ramène à cette journée où je n'avais que douze ans. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu ma mère crier derrière la maison et je m'étais approché pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

-…j'en ai assez de vos sales pattes de gamins de la veine qui fouillent dans mes ordures! Je me souviens d'avoir entendu alors que j'arrivais derrière ma mère.

C'est là que je l'ai vue, elle portait une veste de chasse qui semblait vraiment trop grande pour elle et qui devait appartenir à son père; je savais qu'il était mort quelques mois auparavant. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et je me souviens que mon cœur c'était serré à cette image. Son regard s'était attardé sur moi et je m'étais même demandé si elle savait qui j'étais.

Pour ma part, je la connaissais très bien, car même si je ne lui avais jamais parlé je l'avais souvent regardée, tentant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer, mais je ne semblais pas être capable de détacher mon regard d'elle, de son joli sourire lorsqu'elle riait ou qu'elle jouait avec ses amis dans la cour de l'école.

Son père était encore vivant à l'époque et elle ne semblait pas s'en tirer si mal, ce souvenir faisait vraiment contraste avec celui de la jeune fille maigre qui se tenait sous la pluie, à deux doigts de s'effondrer dans la boue alors que ma mère lui hurlait dessus.

Je me souviens que Katniss avait contourné l'enclos de notre cochon avant de s'adosser à un arbre et j'étais retournée à l'intérieur avec ma mère. Malgré tout, l'image de cette jeune fille donc j'étais amoureux depuis de nombreuses années était restée gravée dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais juste pas rester là à la regarder mourir de faim! Oui, ça arrivait tout le temps dans le district douze, mais je ne pouvais juste pas m'y résoudre.

Ma mère m'avait demandé de surveiller les deux grosses miches de pain aux raisins et aux noix qui cuisaient dans le grand four alors qu'elle allait répondre à un client, maugréant toujours contre ces « sales gamins plein de vermines qui fouillaient dans ses poubelles », et c'est là que j'avais eu l'idée.

Le pain était prêt à sortir du feu et je savais très bien que si nous attendions trop il allait brûler et j'aurais droit à une belle correction; j'avais vu ma mère frapper mon frère il y a quelques semaines lorsqu'il avait laissé brûler un pain de la sorte.

Je contemplai les miches de pain qui commençaient déjà à roussir en me demandant quoi faire. Non, je n'avais jamais aimé les coups, mais j'aimais encore moins l'idée que Katniss puisse ne pas avoir à manger. Ma mère était toujours avec son client et j'étais lentement éloigné du pain, feignant aller à la salle de bain, et quand j'étais revenu, ma mère avait sorti les deux belles grosses miches de pain qui étaient maintenant rendues par endroit aussi noires que le charbon que les mineurs sortaient du sous-sol de notre district.

Je savais quand même très bien qu'elles étaient encore très mangeables et j'étais presque sur le point de sourire à mon plan lorsque j'avais senti le coup m'atteindre sur la joue. J'étais tombé sur le sol, assommé par la force de l'impact, et j'avais réalisé en rouvrant les yeux qu'elle m'avait frappé avec son rouleau à pâte en bois qu'elle utilisait pour pétrir le pain.

Elle hurlait contre moi alors que j'avais ramené mes mains contre ma joue en essayant de ne pas laisser les larmes sur mes joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ma mère levait la main sur moi, et j'avais appris à retenir mes larmes afin de ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je m'étais mordu l'intérieur de la joue avant de me dire que c'était pour une bonne cause et que j'avais pris la bonne décision. J'avais repris les pains et j'étais retourné à l'arrière de la boulangerie alors que ma mère me suivait, hurlant toujours.

- Jette-les donc au cochon, crétin! À qui veux-tu qu'on vende du pain brûlé? M'avait-elle dit avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Je me souviens avoir attendu quelques secondes, et j'avais jeté les morceaux les plus noircis au cochon, mais lorsque j'avais été certain que ma mère ne me regardait pas, j'avais lancé les pains à Katniss sans même lui jeter un regard avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Encore aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé, mais je savais très bien que si j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, même qu'un seul instant, je n'aurais pas été capable de seulement lui lancer les pains. J'avais tellement envie d'aller la rejoindre, de lui donner les pains et de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que je voulais l'aider. Je n'avais que douze ans, mais je savais déjà très bien que je devais la protéger.

Cependant, je savais aussi que si ma mère me voyait avec elle j'aurais le droit à bien plus qu'un coup de rouleau à pâte. J'étais donc retourné à l'intérieur et j'avais continué de l'observer de loin, sachant très bien que si je voyais qu'elle semblait affamée je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde de refaire ce que j'avais déjà fait.

Ensuite elle avait paru reprendre de l'assurance, avait remis un sourire sur son visage malgré les temps difficiles, et elle avait soutenu sa famille à bout de bras; sans elle sa mère et sa sœur n'auraient pas survécus. Je réalise maintenant tout ce que cette jeune fille de douze ans avait dû faire pour les nourrir pendant toutes ces années et ça ne fait que renforcer les sentiments qui m'habitent à son égard, sentiments que je sais non-réciproques, mais quand même.

Ma mère arriva derrière moi et je sursautai au son de sa voix, revenant brusquement dans le présent.

- Va te changer et te préparer, me dit ma mère sur un ton froid. – De toute manière tu n'es qu'un bon à rie dans cette cuisine, me dit-elle avant de me balayer de la main.

Remontant dans ma chambre, je remercie de ne pas avoir besoin de rester une seule seconde de plus dans cette pièce. Je prends mon temps pour me laver et pour m'habiller convenablement cette fois-ci, après tout si je suis pour partir au Capitole aujourd'hui autant ne pas avoir l'air d'un mendiant.

Les prochaines heures passent très lentement, et j'aurais presque pu jurer que le temps c'est arrêté alors que j'attends le moment de me rendre sur la grande place.

Quand le moment est finalement venu je suis mes deux frères, ma mère et mon père jusqu'au lieu de rassemblement. Seul un de mes frères était toujours éligible à la moisson, et il me suit sans dire un mot alors que nous allons donner notre nom avant d'aller nous placer dans la foule de jeunes entre douze et dix-huit ans qui attendent avec appréhension le moment où nous allions connaître les noms des deux malheureux qui allaient devoir aller participer au Hunger Games.

Je fais le tour de la marée humaine qui occupe la grande place, cherchant comme à mon habitude la natte si caractéristique de Katniss, mais je ne la vois pas tout de suite, elle ne doit pas encore être arrivée.

L'horloge de la ville sonne deux heures, et j'entends finalement le maire commencé son discours, le même discours à chaque année depuis que je peux m'en souvenir, et je me demande s'il n'est pas tanné de relaté ces mêmes paroles à tous les ans.

Alors qu'il raconte inlassablement comment Panem est né, l'histoire des treize districts, du soulèvement et finalement du traité de la trahison. Tout le temps qu'il raconte ces évènements que j'ai entendus mille fois, autant à l'école, qu'à chaque moisson, je laisse mes pensées se balader.

Je remarque finalement Katniss debout au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes de son âge qui viennent de la veine. Elle porte une robe bleue pâle qui lui va à merveille, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est magnifique. Elle semble elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées et je me demande à quoi elle peut bien réfléchir en ce moment. À sa sœur? Aux Hunger Games? À Gale?

J'ai remarqué depuis quelques mois que ce dernier ne la regarde plus de la même façon qu'avant, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réalisé qu'il la voit comme plus qu'une amie, mais moi je l'ai vu. Je dois dire que c'est facile pour moi de le remarquer, car je suis exactement dans la même position que lui – mis à part le fait qu'il est son ami et que je ne le suis pas.

Lorsque je détourne mon regard vers la scène, le maire est en train d'énoncer les différents gagnants qu'a connu le district douze – ce qui n'est pas la partie la plus longue de son discours – il n'y en a que deux, dont un seul de toujours vivant. Je reconnais Haymitch Abernathy qui la rejoint sur l'estrade, peu stable sur ses pieds, et je vois bien qu'il a bu, de toute manière je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu sans alcool dans le sang de toute ma vie.

Je plains les pauvres gamins qui seront coincés avec lui comme mentor, car c'est la tradition que le gagnant précédant aide les jeunes de l'année suivante, mais Haymitch ne doit pas être un mentor génial.

Effie Trinket vient finalement prendre sa place devant le micro et elle sourit à pleine dents, comme si elle était sur le point de nous annoncer qui vient de gagner de la nourriture gratuite pour le reste de ses jours plutôt que de nous annoncer quel enfant devra quitter sa famille probablement pour toujours.

- Joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable! Entonne-t-elle d'une voix guillerette qui semble aller avec ses cheveux roses bonbon.

Je détourne les yeux, tournant une fois de plus mon regard vers Katniss qui maintenant a les yeux fixés sur Gale comme s'ils avaient une conversation qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre même s'ils étaient d'un bord et d'autre de la foule. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle puisse me regarder en ce moment mais je savais très bien que ça n'arriverait pas.

- Les dames d'abord! Dit-elle joyeusement en s'avançant vers la grosse boule qui contient des milliers de papiers portant chacun les noms des jeunes du district douze.

Je retiens mon souffle, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer mon cœur qui a commencé à battre de manière déréglée. Oui, Effie Trinket va piger le nom d'une fille, mais chaque année, à l'approche de ce moment, je suis presque plus nerveux que lorsqu'elle pige le nom du garçon. Je sais très bien que Katniss a pris plusieurs tessera, car sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre et subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, son nom doit donc être maintenant écrit plus de vingt fois parmi les papiers, et je n'arriverais jamais à la regarder partir pour le Capitole vers une mort presque assurée.

La femme retire finalement un papier de la boule de verre et elle le soulève bien haut avant de retourner vers le podium afin de retourner près du micro.

Tout autour de moi, la foule s'est tue, il n'y a plus un seul son dans toute la ville et je jurerais qu'on peut entendre mon cœur battre autour de moi alors qu'elle déplie lentement le papier sur lequel est écrit le nom d'une jeune fille. Je me sens mal et je prie désespérément pour que ça ne soit pas Katniss, pas Katniss, pas Katniss.

- Primerose Everdeen, lit finalement Effie Trinket du haut de son podium.

Mon cœur fait un saut dans ma poitrine en réalisant que ce n'est pas celui de Katniss, mais je me reprends bien assez vite en réalisant le nom de famille qu'elle vient de dire… Everdeen… Katniss Everdeen, Primerose Everdeen, je tourne le regard rapidement vers la foule tout en réalisant soudainement que la fille que vient de piger Effie Trinket, est la sœur de Katniss…

* * *

_Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce début? ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui, laissez-moi un petit mot! :) Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoire sur Hunger Games en français, donc raison de plus pour me laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez lu mon chapitre! :)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Après la superbe réponse que j'ai eu face à mon premier chapitre je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de poster le deuxième chapitre aussi vite que je le pouvais! :) Merciii à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ils me font sourire! :)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre! ^^_

_Oh et en passant les chapitres que j'écris correspondent aux chapitres du livre si jamais vous voulez vous y retrouver! ;)_

_Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient!_

* * *

Je reste sous le choc pendant plusieurs secondes, la bouche ouverte, le regard ébahie, je me demande l'espace d'un moment si Effie Trinket ne s'est pas trompée lors du tirage. La sœur de Katniss a à peine 12 ans, c'est sa première moisson et je tiens pour acquis que Katniss ne lui aurait jamais laissé prendre de _tessera_, cela veut donc dire que son nom n'était dans le tirage qu'une seule fois.

Un papier parmi plusieurs milliers, et c'est elle qui a été choisie. De nombreuses personnes ont leur nom plusieurs dizaines de fois écrit dans ce tirage, ils avaient bien plus de chances que Primrose Everdeen d'être choisie, et pourtant non.

Je regarde Katniss alors qu'on dirait qu'elle aussi à peine à croire que c'est réellement le nom de sa petite sœur qui vient d'être tirée pour participer aux Hunger Games. Elle semble aussi blanche que le tablier de ma mère lorsqu'elle travaille à la boulangerie, et elle semble être sur le point de s'évanouir.

Elle ne bouge pas, totalement figée sur place, les yeux perdus dans le vide alors qu'elle réalise probablement tout ce que cela veut dire, un enfant de douze ans n'a jamais beaucoup de chance de remporter les jeux, et Primrose, la gentille Primrose qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, en a encore bien moins.

Je vois le garçon près d'elle lui tenir le bras, comme s'il avait eu comme moi l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes, mais elle reste bien droite et se retourne finalement vers sa sœur.

Pour ma part je ne peux pas me détacher du visage de Katniss alors qu'elle regarde sa sœur traverser la foule qui bourdonne de murmures horrifiés comme à toutes les fois qu'une enfant de cet âge est choisie.

Katniss semble soudainement revenir à la vie et je la vois ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson qui est sur le point de manquer d'air, mais il n'y a pas un son qui sort, et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

- Prim!

J'entends soudainement alors qu'on dirait qu'elle arrive finalement à parler, et je me demande ce qu'elle fait, les règles sont claires, la personne qui est tirée ne peut pas être exemptée.

- Prim!

Elle crie encore alors que comme d'un commun accord la foule devant elle se fend en deux et lui donne l'espace nécessaire pour aller rejoindre sa sœur qui est maintenant rendue au bas de l'estrade. Elle traverse l'allée soudainement apparue et repousse rapidement sa sœur derrière elle.

- Je suis volontaire! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut! Hurle-t-elle la voix étranglée par le sentiment d'urgence.

C'est là que je réalise ce qu'elle est en train de faire et mon cœur s'arrête presque de battre. Il existe bien un moyen d'empêcher quelqu'un d'aller se battre dans l'arène, mais cela consiste à prendre sa place. Je m'imagine alors Katniss combattant aux côtés de jeunes effrayés qui luttent pour leur survie et un frisson me traverse l'échine. Oui, Katniss est forte et capable de chasser, mais je n'arrive juste pas à l'imaginer être obligée d'aller se battre pour sa survie.

La foule se met à bourdonner de plus belle; des volontaires, dans le district douze, il n'en pleut pas, en fait je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie. Pourtant Katniss se tient là, devant sa sœur, lui faisant écran de son corps et disant presque au Capitole de prendre sa vie contre la sienne.

- C'est trop chou! Mais je crois qu'en principe on doit d'abord annoncer le vainqueur de la Moisson, et ensuite seulement, si quelqu'un se propose, euh… S'exclame Effie Trinket soudainement déstabilisée par la situation.

Je dois avouer que c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas trop habituée à voir des volontaires dans notre district. C'est alors que le maire intervient.

- Quelle importance? Demande-t-il en fixant Katniss avec une expression que je ne peux pas vraiment déchiffrer. – Quelle importance? Qu'elle s'avance donc, il dit tout en faisant signe à Katniss de venir le rejoindre sur l'estrade.

À ce moment-là, Primerose pousse des hurlements derrière Katniss et elle tente de la retenir contre elle en la suppliant de rester et en lui disant qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça.

Mon cœur se brise un peu plus devant cette démonstration d'amour entre sœurs, je savais très bien que personne n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi, et je me surprends à envier la relation que Katniss entretient avec sa sœur, avant de réaliser qu'elle va la quitter pour ne probablement plus jamais la revoir.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas tout de suite Gale sortir de la foule et aller chercher la jeune sœur de son amie qui est toujours agrippée à sa taille. Il la soulève et l'emmène rapidement vers sa mère alors que Katniss grimpe sur l'estrade.

Elle semble marcher d'un pas assuré, et je me demande si elle est terrifiée en ce moment. Je ne vois pas comment elle ne pourrait ne pas l'être.

- Eh bien bravo! C'est l'esprit des Jeux! Comment t'appelles-tu? Demande-t-elle à Katniss, et je me sens totalement dégouté à voir comment Effie Trinket est heureuse qu'il se passe quelque chose de différent dans notre district pour une fois.

J'entends Katniss répondre d'une voix qu'elle tente de garder froide et contrôlée. Effie fait rapidement le lien, mais je la déteste encore plus lorsqu'elle dit à Katniss qu'elle a surement fait ça pour ne pas voir sa sœur lui voler la vedette.

Elle demande ensuite à tout le monde d'applaudir le nouveau tribut du district douze, et je regarde autour de moi, me demandant si quelqu'un va applaudir, priant silencieusement pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

La foule reste silencieuse et je les imite, Katniss vient de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement courageux, et tout le monde à l'air de le réaliser; ils expriment leur désaccord face à aux habitudes du Capitole en restant silencieux.

C'est alors que je me souviens d'un vieux geste utilisé dans notre district, une sorte d'adieu aux gens que nous aimons, une manière de dire que nous ne les oublions pas. C'est également un geste d'admiration, et je me dis soudainement que ce geste est totalement approprié en ce moment.

Je place donc les trois doigts du milieu de ma main gauche contre ma bouche, et je les tends vers Katniss, espérant que d'autres personnes m'imitent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre personne le fait, puis bientôt toute la foule tend ses doigts vers Katniss et je vois bien qu'elle semble sur le point de craquer, ses yeux brillent un peu plus que d'habitude et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de faire ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Heureusement c'est le moment qu'Haymitch choisit pour faire son apparition, hurlant à quel point il admire Katniss et comment elle est courageuse. Son discours de soulon contraste énormément avec le moment d'émotion que nous venons tous de vivre, mais cela semble donner à Katniss le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de se ressaisir.

Je la vois croiser ses mains derrière elle et se redresser, affrontant la tête haute ce qui s'en vient pour elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver courageuse, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'agir ainsi.

Son regard est porté au loin et je me demande à quoi elle pense en fixant ces collines qui délimitent notre district. Quelques secondes plus tard, on emmène Haymitch sur une civière et Effie tente de reprendre contrôle de la situation.

Je suis toujours en train de regarder Katniss et je ne réalise même pas qu'elle s'est dirigée vers la boule qui contient les noms de tous les garçons. Lorsque mon regard se tourne vers elle, je la vois attraper le premier papier qu'elle touche et elle retourne rapidement vers le podium.

- Peeta Mellark, annonce-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom, réalisant qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Katniss je n'ai même pas pris le temps de prier pour qu'elle ne pige pas mon nom. Je reste là abasourdi, je crois que j'avais surtout oublié qu'il y avait même une possibilité qu'elle me pige.

Mon nom n'était là seulement que 4 fois, alors que celui de Gale y était, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, plus de quarante fois. Mais après tout, celui de Primerose y était encore moins de fois que moi et je prends une grande inspiration avant de m'avancer lentement.

Je tente d'avoir l'air sûr de moi malgré la peur qui commence à me ronger de l'intérieur et je sens le regard de tous les habitants du district sur moi alors que je m'avance vers Effie.

Lorsque j'arrive près de l'estrade, je grimpe les marches d'un pas ferme et je prends ma place près de Katniss, tentant de rester impassible.

- Y a-t-il des volontaires? Demande Effie Trinket lorsque j'ai finalement pris place près d'elle.

Elle attend quelques secondes le temps d'être sûre que personne ne viendra prendre ma place, mais elle aurait pu tout simplement sauter cette étape, je sais très bien que mon frère ne ferait pas ça pour moi, comme je sais que je ne l'aurais pas fait pour lui. Comme je le disais plus tôt, la moisson nous rapproche dans un certain sens, mais elle nous fait également réaliser à quel point nous sommes seuls.

Ce que Katniss a fait pour sa sœur était tout à fait inhabituel, et je l'admire encore plus pour ça. Le maire commence son habituelle interminable récitation du traité de la trahison et je garde un visage de marbre face à la foule qui nous observe.

J'ai depuis longtemps appris à ne pas laisser paraître mes émotions, je n'avais jamais voulu donné la satisfaction à ma mère de savoir qu'elle m'atteignait avec ses coups, et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas laisser voir à la foule à quel point j'étais terrifié.

La jeune femme dont je suis amoureux depuis maintenant plus de la moitié de ma vie se tient toujours à côté de moi, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle sait qui je suis.

Ou alors peut-être se rappelle-t-elle que je lui avais donné des pains il y a quelques années. C'est tout ce que je suis, le garçon des pains, je me dis soudainement, alors que je réalise que si j'ai été bouleversé par le fait qu'elle se soit portée volontaire, elle n'en a absolument rien à cirer que je sois le tribut masculin.

C'est alors que je réalise quelque chose que je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à présent; il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur dans ces jeux, il ne peut pas en avoir deux. Cela veut dire que peu importe comment les choses se passe, une des deux choses que je redoute le plus au monde va devoir se produire. Il y a un de nous deux qui va devoir mourir, et je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui serait le pire, perdre la vie ou devoir prendre celle de Katniss.

Je secoue la tête presque imperceptiblement alors que je me rends compte que je ne serais jamais capable de faire ça, la regarder mourir serait atroce pour moi mais ça serait encore possible, cependant je ne pourrais jamais être celui qui est responsable de sa mort, pas après avoir passé ces dernières années à la surveiller afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne meure pas de faim.

De toute manière, nous allons être 24 dans l'arène, avec un peu de chance – je frissonnai à l'usage de ce mot, car ce n'était pas du tout de la chance – quelqu'un d'autre la tuerait avant. Mais je savais quand même que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive pas, je crois que je préférerais mourir que de devoir rester là sans rien faire alors qu'un de ses carrières, qui remportent ces tueries chaque année, l'achèverait à coup d'épée ou de couteau.

Mon regard se tourne vers Katniss alors qu'elle observe la foule l'air perdue dans ses pensées, et je me surprends à espérer qu'elle gagne ces jeux, même si cela veut dire que je dois y laisser ma vie. Après tout, elle a une vie ici et des gens qui l'attendent, alors que moi, je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant.

Lorsque le maire termine enfin sa lecture du traité de la trahison, il nous fait signe de nous serrer la main et je me retourne vers Katniss et je la regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle me regarde d'un regard qui, si elle est effrayée, ne le laisse pas du tout paraître.

Je lui tends la main et elle la serre fermement alors que j'y vais un peu plus doucement. Sa main est froide, et je réalise que c'est la première fois que je la touche, cette petite poignée de main anodine me donne quand même un frisson et je serre sa main doucement, tentant de lui donner un peu de courage dans cette brève poignée de main.

Son regard s'attarde sur moi comme si elle était surprise de cette poignée de main, mais l'hymne de Panem retentit quelques secondes plus tard et je lâche sa main à contre cœur, me tournant vers la foule, alors que je tente de calmer mon cœur. Je ne sais pas si c'est car je me tiens près de Katniss ou parce que je suis terrifié à l'idée de devoir me battre pour ma survie, mais il menace de sortir de ma poitrine.

En fait, peut-être est-ce un peu des deux…

* * *

_Aloooors? Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre? Un petit review pour me le dire et promiiiis j'écris le prochain chapitre aussitôt que je le peux! :)_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bon… je saiiis que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté, mais je ne vous ai surtout pas oublié! J'étais seulement vraiment débordée avec le cégep et la fin de session, mais la première chose que j'ai fait en finissant (c'est-à-dire il y a à peine 4h) a été d'écrire ce chapitre! J'espère bien qu'il vous plaira!_

_J'ai été vraiment impressionnée du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour cette histoire et même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun, sachez que ça me fait énormément chaud au cœur, je vous ADORE! Sincèrement! :)MERCI!_

* * *

J'entends finalement retentir les dernières notes de l'hymne de Panem qui résonnent quelques instants de plus avant de complètement s'éteindre dans la tiédeur de l'après-midi.

Regardant un instant les gens se détourner pour vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes, je me sens attrapé par un pacificateur et je suis rapidement emmené en direction de l'hôtel de ville.

Je lance un dernier regard à la foule qui se disperse rapidement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour eux ce n'est qu'une journée presque comme les autres. La plupart doivent se réjouir car leurs enfants ou leurs amis n'ont pas été pigés lors de la moisson. Je vois presque un sourire sur certains visages alors que je suis entraîné vers l'hôtel de ville.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes alors que j'essaie de rester fort malgré tout. Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas donner cette satisfaction-là à tous ceux qui sont en train de nous regarder en direct du capitole. Cependant, c'est plus fort que moi, je mords l'intérieur ma lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'un goût métallique m'envahisse la bouche et je ravale difficilement mes larmes.

Tous ces gens retournent tranquillement chez eux, ils vont passer la fin de la journée avec leurs proches, rire des enfantillages de leurs enfants, et la vie sera presque comme avant. Oui, je sais très bien que la journée de la moisson n'est pas la plus heureuse pour les habitants du district douze, et les années passées je la trouvais très difficile moi-même, mais rien ne peut se comparer à ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment.

J'ai le temps de jeter un dernier regard rempli d'un mélange de tristesse et de jalousie sur la foule qui s'est maintenant dispersée à travers les rues avant d'être entraîné à l'intérieur et jeté presque brutalement dans une pièce avant qu'ils ne referment la porte derrière moi.

À peine la porte est-elle refermée que je me laisse tomber sur le sol avant même de réaliser qu'il est recouvert par un tapis moelleux et très doux. Même si ma famille n'a jamais manqué de rien, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de sentir quelque chose d'aussi confortable.

Détournant mon attention du tapis, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. L'espace est petit mais très luxueux, il y a un sofa recouvert de velours qui occupe le coin de la pièce et plusieurs fauteuils lui font face.

C'est lorsque je remarque les fauteuils que mes souvenirs me reviennent soudainement et que je réalise que j'ai une heure pour dire au revoir à ma famille et à mes amis. S'ils veulent bien venir me dire au revoir, je me fais la remarque sur un ton amer. Je sais que mon père va venir, mais ma mère je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr.

À peine me suis-je fait cette réflexion que la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et je vois ma mère qui entre suivie immédiatement de mon père. Je suis toujours assis sur le sol et ma mère me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

- Mais relève toi quand même on ne s'assit pas sur le sol comme ça, me dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus raide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Après tout c'est toujours ma mère, même si j'aurais voulu qu'elle se comporte plus comme une mère aujourd'hui, je sais maintenant que ça ne sera pas différent des autres jours.

Je me relève difficilement de ma position assise, m'ennuyant presque instantanément du peu de réconfort que m'apportaient les fibres douces de la moquette. Je vais m'asseoir sur le sofa de velours mauve alors que mes parents prennent place dans les deux fauteuils devant moi.

Ma mère m'observe quelques instants de la tête aux pieds avant de me regarder dans les yeux avec une expression un peu moins dure que d'habitude, mais je peux quand même voir la pointe de mépris au fond de son regard.

- Est-ce que tu as pleuré? Me demande-t-elle froidement.

Elle devait avoir remarqué mes yeux un peu rougis malgré le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment pleuré depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce, j'avais cependant eu les yeux pleins d'eau.

- Non mère, je lui dis tout simplement.

- Bien, tu dois rester fort, il ne faut pas faire honte à notre district pour une fois que nous avons peut-être une chance de gagner les jeux cette année, me dit-elle tout simplement.

J'hausse les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'elle veut dire par le fait que nous avons une chance de gagner cette année. Vu comment elle me traite depuis tout à l'heure, je me dis bien que ça ne doit pas être de moi qu'elle parle.

- Ah oui? Je demande seulement, espérant de tout mon cœur que je suis en train de me tromper et qu'elle va me dire que c'est moi qui ai une chance.

- Oui, c'est une survivante celle-là, je me souviens de quand son père est mort elle a tout fait pour s'en sortir, me dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à dire.

Je mords ma lèvre une seconde fois avant d'essayer de cacher ma grimace de douleur car elle est bien plus à vif que tout à l'heure. Je le savais bien que ma mère n'avait pas confiance en moi, mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à me le dire comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demande-t-elle ayant surement remarqué ma petite grimace.

- Rien mère, c'est vrai elle est une survivante, je lui réponds calmement.

Si elle savait que quand son père est mort, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a survécu, c'est grâce aux pains que j'ai laissés brûler exprès pour les lui donner, elle serait probablement très en colère.

Je tourne mon regard vers mon père qui me regarde avec une drôle d'expression dans les yeux. Il est silencieux, comme toujours quand il est avec ma mère, et je le regarde pendant un instant avant de détourner mon regard vers ma mère qui a repris la parole.

- Fais attention à ne pas nous faire paraître comme des moins que rien, me dit-elle avant de se relever de son fauteuil.

Elle s'approche du divan et me donne un semblant d'étreinte avant de se reculer.

- Je t'attends à l'extérieur, anonce-t-elle à mon père avant de se retourner vers la porte de la petite pièce.

Mon père et moi la regardons partir avec un air un peu étonné et elle s'arrête en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonne chance Peeta, dit-elle finalement avant de sortir.

J'entends presque un peu de tristesse dans sa voix, mais aussitôt dit, elle referme la porte et disparaît à l'extérieur de l'hôtel de ville. Si on me l'avait demandé, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais pensé que se passerait ma dernière rencontre avec ma mère.

Il faut dire que je suis très naïf de m'être attendu à des effusions de tristesse et d'amour, ma mère n'est pas comme ça. Son bonne chance était probablement la chose la plus maternelle qu'elle aurait pu me dire. Je retourne mon regard vers mon père qui m'observe toujours.

- Tu sais qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle va trouver ça difficile n'est-ce pas? Me demande-t-il sur un ton infiniment plus doux que celui de ma mère.

- Oui papa, je suis habitué c'est normal, je lui réponds avec un sourire triste.

Il se lève à son tour de son fauteuil, mais plutôt que de se diriger vers la porte comme ma mère il vient plutôt s'asseoir près de moi et pose une main dans son dos.

- Je crois que tu as une chance toi aussi, me dit-il sur un ton affectueux. – Tu dois la saisir, tu dois te battre, si Katniss peut le faire tu peux toi aussi.

J'hoche la tête, peu convaincu que ma voix va tenir si j'essaie de lui parler. Il fouille alors dans sa poche et sort un sac blanc et me le donne. Je regarde à l'intérieur, il est rempli de biscuits au chocolat et je le regarde avec un air interrogateur

- J'ai pensé que peut-être ça te ferait plaisir, ce sont tes préférés, il répond tout simplement.

Je regarde le sac me faisant la remarque que mon père semblait vraiment affecté par le fait que j'ai été pigé lors de la moisson. Cependant, les biscuits ne m'attirent vraiment pas aujourd'hui et je lui redonne le sac en secouant la tête.

- Tu es certain que tu n'en veux pas? Me demande-t-il presque tout bas.

- Non, mais si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir tu peux les donner à Katniss, la fille qui a pris la place de sa sœur, lui dis-je sentant le besoin de lui expliquer qui était Katniss.

- Je sais qui est Katniss, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux je vais le faire, me dit-il en hochant la tête avant de replacer le sac dans son blouson.

- Tu veux faire attention à sa sœur aussi? Je lui demande tant qu'à y être. – Ce serait vraiment dommage que Katniss donne sa vie pour la sienne et que ça ne serve à rien, je me justifie alors qu'il hausse les sourcils.

- Oui, je peux bien faire ça, me dit-il finalement avec un hochement de tête.

Un bruit se fait entendre à la porte et on nous avertit qu'il est le temps de se dire au revoir. Je me lève du sofa et mon père me prend dans ses bras pour une bonne minute avant que les pacificateurs viennent le chercher pour l'emmener loin de moi.

- Fais attention à toi mon fils, me dit-il les yeux pleins d'eau alors qu'il sort de la pièce.

Je me rassois sur le sofa et je passe les mains dans mon visage alors que les larmes font de nouveau leur apparition. Cette fois-ci je ne les empêche pas de couler, si je dois pleurer autant pleurer maintenant alors qu'il n'y a pas de caméra.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvre et je me relève rapidement en essuyant mes larmes. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une seconde visite et je suis vraiment surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

Delly se précipite aussitôt que la porte est assez grande ouverte et elle se lance dans mes bras. Je réponds à son étreinte malgré le fait que je suis totalement pris au dépourvu.

Elle est pendue à mon cou et je l'entends renifler près de mon oreille alors qu'elle pleure silencieusement. Je laisse également couler mes larmes alors que je glisse lentement mes mains de haut en bas de son dos. Je n'ai jamais considéré Delly comme plus que comme une amie ou une soeur, mais on a toujours été très proches et je suis tellement reconnaissant qu'elle soit venue me voir aujourd'hui.

Se reculant quelques secondes plus tard elle plonge son regard brillant dans le mien alors que je vois les traces que les larmes ont laissées sur ses joues, j'imagine que je dois être identique car elle lève sa main pour essuyer ma joue droite du bout de ses doigts.

- Tu dois te battre d'accord? Me dit-elle doucement, la voix tremblante.

- Promis, je réussis seulement à lui répondre alors qu'elle hoche la tête.

- Je sais que ça va être encore plus difficile avec Katniss dans les tributs, mais tu ne dois pas risquer ta vie pour elle d'accord? Promets le moi, me demande-t-elle sur un ton grave.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre que je ne peux pas faire ça, mais elle met son doigt devant mes lèvres et reprend la parole.

- Peeta, je te connais depuis que nous avons 6 ans, je sais très bien ce que tu penses et je te dis que pour une fois tu dois penser à toi plutôt qu'à elle. Elle ne sait même pas qui tu es, dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus raide.

- Je sais Delly, mais c'est plus fort que moi je suis désolé, je lui réponds en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Essaie de rester en vie, me dit-elle simplement sachant que je ne lâcherai pas sur ce point-là peu importe ce qu'elle va dire.

- Promis, lui dis-je même si je sais très bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances que ça arrive.

Elle hoche la tête avant de me serrer contre elle pour une dernière fois. Je l'entoure de mes bras et la tient contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. La porte s'ouvre une seconde fois et je sens qu'on emmène Delly qui me regarde les yeux pleins d'eau pour une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Il n'y a personne d'autre qui vient durant le reste de l'heure et je reste seul dans la petite pièce à attendre que le temps passe et à me demander ce qui va se passer durant les prochaines semaines. Je vais être chanceux si je reste en vie plus d'une journée durant les jeux, je le sais ça.

J'essaie de ne pas pleurer, mais, malgré moi, les larmes ne cessent de couler sur mes joues. Peut-être qu'ainsi les autres concurrents penseront que je suis faible et ils ne me verront pas comme une menace? Me dis-je en essayant de me remonter le moral.

Les pacificateurs viennent finalement pour m'emmener et ils me poussent dans une voiture afin de se rendre à la gare. Je n'ai jamais embarqué dans un véhicule comme ça et nous arrivons très rapidement près du train qui doit nous emmener au Capitole.

Lorsque je mets le pied à l'extérieur je regrette aussitôt les larmes qui ont coulées sur mes joues pendant la plus grande partie de l'heure allouée aux adieux des familles et des proches, car il y a des caméras partout à la gare. Mon regard s'attarde sur un des écrans géants qui montre mon visage en gros plan; il est effectivement facile de s'apercevoir que j'ai pleuré.

Tentant de refouler mes émotions, j'essaie de montrer un visage brave et neutre, mais je sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne jamais vraiment pour moi. Katniss, pour sa part, semble presque ennuyée de se tenir là et je me demande si elle est vraiment si froide et sans peur que ça ou si c'est simplement une image qu'elle se donne.

Nous restons quelques minutes de plus sur le quai de la gare alors que les caméras s'en donnent à cœur joie, puis, finalement, on nous pousse à l'intérieur du train et les portes se referment.

Je suis surpris par la vitesse du train lorsque ce dernier se met en marche. Oui, je savais qu'il pouvait atteindre une vitesse de plus de 400 km/h et que ça ne nous prendrait pas plus qu'une journée atteindre le Capitole, mais c'est vraiment surprenant de le vivre réellement.

Regardant par la fenêtre, je contemple cet endroit que j'appelle chez-moi et que je ne reverrai probablement jamais s'éloigner à la vitesse grand v alors que nous filons vers des terres totalement inconnues pour moi et où je vais probablement finir ma vie.

Katniss est entraînée vers ses appartements par Effie et j'essaie de trouver Haymitch qui aurait dû me conduire aux miens. Lorsque je traverse le premier wagon je le remarque aussitôt en train de somnoler dans un fauteuil en velours; il ronfle comme un ours. Soupirant, je demande à l'un des membres du personnel de m'indiquer ma chambre.

Quand je pousse la porte de mon compartiment je suis vraiment surpris par le luxe de la chambre. Oui, la pièce à l'hôtel de ville était très luxueuse mais celle-là l'est encore plus!

Nous avons à peu près une heure à nous avant de devoir allé rejoindre Effie pour le souper et j'en profite pour prendre une douche. Je n'avais jamais pu me tenir sous de l'eau aussi chaude pendant aussi longtemps et je trouve ça extrêmement relaxant comme sensation.

Lorsque je sors de la douche j'enfile rapidement des vêtements et je m'étends sur le lit en attendant qu'Effie vienne me chercher. Je la suis ensuite jusqu'à la salle à manger et je prends place sur l'une des chaises libres.

- Je vais aller chercher Katniss tu peux t'asseoir, Haymitch devrait être là d'une seconde à l'autre, me dit-elle avant de repartir.

Comme de raison, Haymitch entre dans la salle à peine une minute après qu'elle soit partie. Je le regarde un peu découragé en me disant que c'est lui qui est censé nous entraîner et nous garder en vie.

- Je crois que je vais aller piquer un petit roupillon moi, dit-il la voix encore embrumée par l'alcool et il n'attend même pas que j'acquiesce avant de traverser la pièce en titubant.

De la fine vaisselle a été disposée sur la table et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tout est luxueux ici. Katniss arrive finalement avec Effie et cette dernière remarque gaiement qu'Haymitch n'est toujours pas là.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a dit qu'il comptait piquer un petit roupillon, je lui réponds en faisant référence à la conversation – si c'en était une – que nous avions eu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Il faut dire que nous avons eu une journée fatigante, concède Effie Trinket.

Les plats se suivent sans arrêter lors du repas et je dois dire que je mange un peu plus que je devrais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir tant de nourriture, et il est vrai que, de toute manière, prendre un peu de poids avant les jeux est probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

Vers la fin du plat principal Effie fait remarquer à Katniss que nous deux au moins nous savons nous tenir à table et je me rappelle alors que les tributs de l'année passée étaient deux enfants de la veine qui n'avaient probablement jamais mangé à leur faim. Je réalise que c'est probablement le cas de Katniss aussi, mais ses parents lui ont appris à se servir d'une fourchette et elle mange convenablement.

J'aurais voulu répliquer quelque chose à Effie afin de défendre ces deux pauvres enfants qui étaient maintenant enterrés à quelque part au Capitole, mais je me retiens. Je ne peux toutefois pas réprimer un sourire lorsque Katniss se fait un point d'honneur de terminer son repas avec ses doigts avant de les essuyer sur la nappe laissant une grosse trace de gras sur le beau tissu blanc.

Lorsque finalement nous sortons de table je me sens tellement plein que je crois que mon ventre va exploser. Katniss non plus n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, mais pour une fois que nous sommes rassasiés nous n'allons quand même pas nous plaindre.

Nous traversons dans le compartiment d'à côté afin de regarder la retransmission des moissons qui ont eues lieu toute la journée dans Panem. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à vivre ça, mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas envie de laisser Katniss pour me retrouver seul dans mon compartiment.

La plupart des tributs n'ont pas l'air si menaçant, mais il y a tout de même quelques visages qui m'effraient, comment le tribut du district 2, un garçon monstrueux qui se porte volontaire aussitôt qu'un nom est tiré.

Viennent finalement Katniss et moi dans le district 12 et je vois bien à quel point c'est difficile pour elle de revivre ce moment-là même si elle essaie de le cacher. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, résistant à l'envie de coincer sa main au creux de la mienne afin de lui donner un peu de courage.

Lorsque l'hymne se fait finalement entendre et que l'émission se termine je suis presque déçu de devoir quitter mon siège où je suis assis contre Katniss, mais je sais très bien qu'il va falloir que nous nous levions.

Effie fait le commentaire que Haymitch ne sait pas du tout se tenir à la maison et je ne peux réprimer un petit rire.

- Il était soûl, il est soûl à chaque année, lui fais-je remarquer comme si c'était ridicule qu'elle mette ses actions sur le compte de mauvaises habitudes de conduite.

- Chaque jour, ajoute Katniss avant de me lancer un sourire narquois que j'imite à mon tour.

- Oui, elle répond sèchement. – Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Votre mentor est votre unique bouée de sauvetage pendant ces jeux. C'est lui qui vous conseille, qui vous cherche des sponsors, qui organise la présentation des cadeaux quand il y en a. Il pourrait bien représenter votre seule chance de vous en sortir vivants!

À ce moment-là, comme si Haymitch l'avait entendue, il déboule dans le compartiment d'un pas titubant alors qu'il se retient à la porte avant de s'avancer vers nous.

- J'ai loupé le dîner? Demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

À peine a-t-il dit ça qu'il vomit partout sur le tapis avant de s'écrouler par terre le visage en plein dans la flaque malodorante.

- Eh bien, riez donc! S'écrie Effie avant de s'éloigner rapidement de notre mentor avant de disparaître dans le compartiment d'à côté.

Je soupire en regardant l'homme étendu par terre, nous ne sommes pas sortis du bois…

* * *

_Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé? :D Un petit review avant de partir? S'il vous plait! :D Et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera bien plus vite! VIVE LES VACANCES!_


End file.
